drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bilder
Tut hier in die Galerie Bilder von coolen Drachen, die ihr gefunden habt und nicht braucht, aber für andere frei geben wollt, rein. Bitte seid so nett und löscht die Bilder, wenn ihr sie benutzt habt, oder fragt wen um Hilfe beim Löschen. Drachen Mitternachtsflieger.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten (vielleicht schon unter einem anderen Namen in Verwendung). Nachtschatten süss.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. 2015-09-20 14.16.25.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der die Nase rümpft. Nachtschattenkinder.png|Ein Nachtschatten mit seinem Baby. Nachtschatten Auge.png|Das Auge eines Nachtschattens. Nachtschatten Kopf.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschattens. Nachtschatten.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschattens. 2015-09-20 14.13.59.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der mit einem Wikinger auf einer Steinsäule sitzt. Nachtschatten mit Ei.png|Ein Nachtschatten mit einem (Nachtschatten?-)Ei. Von Deviantart. Nachtschatten Glühen.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der ein Glühen in den Händen hält. Nachtschatten realistischer.jpg|Ein etwas realistscher aussehender Nachtschatten. Nachtschatten schleichend.jpg|Ein schleichender Nachtschatten vor einem See. Nachtschatten Mond.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten vor dem Mond. Nachtschatten realistisch.jpg|Ein realistisch aussehender Nachtschatten. alter_nachtschatten.png|Ein alter Nachtschatten, den ich im Internet gefunden habe. Nachtschatten Wolkenbruch.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten, der die Wolken durchstößt. 2015-09-20 14.06.42.jpg|Zwei junge spielende Nachtschatten. NightFuryBaby.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten-Baby. Dawn of the dragon racers.png|Hicks und Ohnezahn mit Rennbemalung. Kann bei Bedarf von Lord_Aralor auf Ohnezahn zugeschnitten werden. Dragons-Das große Drachenrennen.png|Plakat von "Das große Drachenrennen". Kann bei Bedarf von Lord_Aralor z.B. auf Ohnezahn zugeschnitten werden. Vorlage_2.jpg|Ein fliegender Nachtschatten-Titan. 2015-09-20 14.20.24.jpg|Der Kopf eines Nachtschatten-Titans. Rednightfury.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten mit roten Augen. Images-1.png|Ein Nachtschatten, der mit irgendwie bekannt vor kommt... Images-66.jpeg|Ein Nachtschattenbaby. 2015-02-06-21-39-05--558210115.jpeg|Ein feuriger Nachtschatten. Weißer Nachtschatten.jpg|Ein weiß-blauer Nachtschatten. Vielleicht mit dem Element Wasser oder Luft? Von Deviantart. DollDivine-Creation-wide.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. Thorsblitz.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten namens "Thorsblitz", den ich bei Bedarf auch zuschneiden kann. New-Dragon_Nessie_small.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten. Doll-Divine-Creation-wide.jpg|Gemacht mit dem Nightfury Maker Zimtstern 0.png|Ein Nachtschatten, der ursprünglich für Zimststern gedacht war, aber doch nicht gut war. Der Name kann auch weggeschnitten werden. Nella.jpg|Gemacht mit dem Nightfury Maker Doll-Divine-Creation-my first creation.jpg|Ein bunter Nachtschatten. Doll-Divine-Creationwide crom.jpg|Ein Nachtschatten (wird bald benutzt von Klauenwetzer!) HTTYD235.jpg|Ein liegender, schlecht gelaunter Gronckel. Kann auch zugeschnitten werden. Screenshot (73).png|Ein Tutorialbild aus SoD. Kann ich aber bei Bedarf auch den Gronckel zuschneiden, o.Ä. Gronckle hatching.jpg|Ein Gronckel-Junges. realistischer Nadder.jpg|realistisch aussehender Nadder NadderBook.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Tödlicher Nadder. Egw3x2367t.jpg|Ein Bild von Astrid und Sturmpfeil. Wenn jemand will, kann ich auch Astrid rausschneiden. Wikingerin.jpg|Eigentlich Astrid, kann aber auch eine eigene Wikingerin sein. (von Deviantart) SAM 0212.JPG|Ein Bild aus SoD mit einer Belichtung, die es wie unter Wasser aussehen lässt. Bei Bedarf bearbeitbar, z.B. kein Name. Albtraum im Licht.png|Ein Riesenhafter Alptraum, von einem Lichtstrahl beschienen. Hookfang's Mate - NBG.png|Ein Riesenhafter Albtraum (Hakenzahns Partnerin). schlafender Schrecken.jpg|ein schlafender Schrecken (von deviantart) Im.jpg|Ein Skrill, der irgendwas mit Blitzen macht. Images.jpeg|Ein Skrill schwebt theatralisch vor dem Mond. ;) Eisfluch - FB.png|Ein Skrill. Skrill_Kampfdrache.png|Ein Skrill in Kampfrüstung. SkrillBook.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Skrill. SkrillBabyBook.jpg|Ein Skrill-Baby. Th.jpg|Ein Skrill-Titan. Download.jpeg|Ein Skrill-Titan aus AvB. Jaexag.jpg|Ein grün-violetter Skrill. Skrill -12.png|Ein hellblauer Skrill. Skrill -11.png|Ein schillernder Skrill. Skrill12.png|Ein smaragdgrüner Skrill. Skrill23.png|Ein türkiser Skrill. Windfang_-_NBG (2).png|Dieses Bild wird bald von Astrid verwendet. Bitte nicht benutzen! Screenshot (189).png|Ein Klingenpeitschling-Baby. Wispering-death-how-to-train-your-dragon.png|Ein Bild eines angreifenden Flüsternden Todes. Drache2-13718-10110.png|Ein zusammengerollter Brüllender Tod. TodBook.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Brüllender Tod. Streichy.jpg|Ein exotisches GLutkessel-Baby. Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn.jpeg|Ein kleines Bild von Schädelbrecher / einem x-beliebigen Rumpelhorn. Knochenknacker ohne knochen.JPG|Ein Knochenknacker ohne seine Rüstung als Schatten. Snapdo.png|Konzepte vom Snaptdo. Blizzard dragon.png|Ein kleines Bild eines Schneegeists. Funnys Mutter.png|Ein Bild von einem Krallenkrabbler. Zerfetzer Titan.png|Ein Dreifachstachel-Titan. 500px-ShockjawBaby.png|Ein Schockrachen-Baby. Screenshot 2015-02-21-10-58-02.png|Bei Bedarf kann es auch von mit zugeschnitten werden. Stachel Die Jagt.jpg|Ein Schneller Stachel. Schneller Stachel Zeichnung.jpg|Eine Zeichnung von einem Schnellen Stachel. Stachel nachts.jpg|Ein Schneller Stachel. Mein Rudel und ich.jpg|Ein Rudel von Schnellen Stacheln. Roter Tod Kampf.jpg|Kampf zwischen einem Nachtschatten und einem Roten Tod. Wir bald von Lord_Aralor verwendet. Unbenannt.png|Schwer erkennbares Bild eines unbekannten Drachen. Fdasf.png|Eine "gephotoshopte" Mischung aus Sandgeist und Skrill. Wikinger Hjfg.png|Zwei Wikinger stehen auf einem Felsen; im Hintergrund ein anderer Wikinger. Vielleicht denken sie an ihren verstorbenen Vorfahren / Freund? Saly Hentebag 3.jpg|Eine Wikingerin in Alltagskleidung. Saly Hentebag 2.jpg|Eine Wikingerin in "Outdoor"-Kleidung. Saly Hentebag.jpg|Eine Wikingerin in Rüstung. Warrior large.jpg|Ein Bild von einem über zugerichteten, aber gut gerüsteten Krieger. Luna-0.jpg|Eine Wikingerin mit Pfeil und Boden; das ursprüngliche Aussehen von Luna der Leuchtenden. Alicia Dragonfire.jpg|Eine Wikingerin vor einem Sternenhintergrund; das alte Aussehen von Alicia der Geheimnisvollen. SAM 0210.JPG|Eine Wikingerin, die in Flammen steht... SAM 0213.JPG|Eine Wikingerin auf ihrem Drachen von hinten. 2015-09-20 14.07.42.jpg|Ein junger Wikinger, der ein Nachtschatten-Baby in den Armen hält. Vking246.jpg|Ein Wikinger... oder dieser Typ aus diesem Dorf am See im "Hobbit"... :D Liede.jpg|Ein blonder Wikinger. Anderes 640px-Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9 34 49 PM.png|Das Logo der Angriffsklasse. Angriffsklasse-Runenstein.png|Ein Runenstein mit dem Zeichen der Angriffsklasse. Nachtschattenliebe.png|Ein Wappen, das zwei Nachtschatten zeigt. WapppenFinsterClan.jpg|Ein Wappen mit einem schwarzen Drachen. 2015-09-20 14.08.32.jpg|Ein gezeichneter Nachtschatten. Dh.jpg|Die Sonne, vielleicht als Clanlogo zu gebrauchen. MondClan213.jpg|Ein untergehender Mond hinter Bäumen. Land.jpg|Das Bild einer Landschaft. Nachtschatten Wolken.jpg Haudraufs Schiff Nachtschatten Wolke.jpg Pfeil.jpg|Das Bild von einem Langbogen. 1442750231573.jpg|Eine Karte mit den Werten eines Drachen aus den Büchern. Berk.png|Das ist Berk... Berk-0.jpg|Ein "aufgemotztes" Berk mit einem Holzklau etc.. Muster.jpg|Ein orange-schwarzes Drachenmuster. DrachenBuch.jpg|Ein ledernes Notizbuch mit einem Drachenkopf darauf. LunasBuchDerDrachen.jpg|Eine Seite aus einem Buch über Drachen. BuchDrachen.jpg|Eine weitere Seite aus einem Buch über Drachen. Kategorie:Sonstiges